


Chick Flicks

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s college roommate is a bit odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: Written for moonofblindness for the prompt Dean/Gabriel chick flicks at SPNFLUFFMEME.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Dean had prided himself on avoiding chick flicks like they were the plague. He had been quite successful too. The three he did see were due to his girlfriends’ insistence.

Then Gabriel happened.

Gabriel was Dean’s assigned freshman roommate. The guy was weird; most of his homework consisted of monologs, his entire food pyramid comprised of candy, and Dean is pretty sure Gabriel talked in his sleep.

Not to mention the fact he only watched chick flicks and watched them constantly.

Dean couldn’t even count the number of times he had seen ’10 Things I hate About You’ and ‘Pretty in Pink’. Seriously, Dean wanted to strangle the guy.

“Popcorn,” Gabriel questioned while thrusting an open bag under Dean’s nose.

“Uh. What?” Dean said confused as to why Gabriel was on his bed and in his personal space.

“If you’re going to watch the movie I thought you might like some popcorn.”

“I’m not watching,” Dean defended.

His roommate laughed much louder than Dean thought was strictly necessary. “You haven’t written one word in the last half hour.”

A glanced at his notebook confirmed that Gabriel was in fact correct. It also proved that his roommate had been watching him, which in itself raised more questions.

“See,” Gabriel said yanking his notebook away and tossing it to the floor. Before Dean could protest, Gabriel continued, “You might as we’ll give up and just watch the movie.”

Dean scoffed, but Gabriel just smiled brightly before pressing into Dean’s side and helping himself to some more popcorn.

Prior to the night ending, they watched two more movies, both chick flicks. Upon some questioning, Dean found that Gabriel had not seen the Bourne trilogy and they made plans to remedy that as soon as possible.

It was possible that that the morning Dean woke up ‘snuggling,’ as Gabriel called it, and breathing in the fruity scent of Gabriel’s shampoo, but Dean wasn’t telling.


End file.
